Field
This disclosure relates to methods and systems for providing displays with increased light security such that light from the displays is viewed by users viewing the displays and leakage of light from the displays into the ambient environment is reduced.
Description of the Related Technology
Advances in display technologies and mobile computing systems have facilitated the development of augmented reality (AR) systems that can present a user with a view of the real physical world that surrounds the user augmented with computer-generated information such as text, data, graphics, images, video, etc. Example of such information may include, maps, GPS data, photos. This supplemental content may be presented in a manner wherein the user perceives the computer generated information to be superimposed on or adjacent to the view of the real-world objects in front and/or surrounding the user. Presentation of this additional content can be provided in real-time.